


Let Me Kiss You

by Evytju



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Gafou Secret Santa, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evytju/pseuds/Evytju
Summary: Five times Gaston kissed LeFou for fun, and one time he really meant it.





	Let Me Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImpossiblyShamelessEarthquake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpossiblyShamelessEarthquake/gifts).



> This is for the Gafou Gift Exchange :D
> 
> English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for mistakes in the text :)

**_Six years old_ **

“Come on, LeFou! You’ll be late with Gaston!” LeFou’s mother yelled through the house. “Am I going to Gaston?” LeFou asked enthusiastically. His mother laughed and gave him his jacket. “Let’s go.” She winked.

 

“I’ll be back at 5!” That was the last thing LeFou heard his mother say before being pulled to the toy room Gaston had in his house. “We should play that we’re a family!” Gaston proposed. “I just got a new action man. He can be our baby.” “But who’s daddy and who’s mommy then?” LeFou asked. “We can both be daddies!” Gaston said after a moment of thinking.

 

“Daddy, I’m leaving for work now.” Gaston said with a voice as deep as possible, trying to sound like an adult. “Be safe.” LeFou answered, just like his parents would say to each other when the other would leave for work. Gaston pecked LeFou’s lips and stood up.

 

“What did you just do?” LeFou asked. “Just like mommies and daddies do.” Gaston answered.

 

Both of the boys had been too young to understand what they were really doing.

 

 

**_Twelve years old_ **

“Come in.” LeFou said enthusiastically. He and Gaston were still best friends and after school, they would make their homework together, watch a movie or do other boy stuff.

 

Today’s subject was math. Something Gaston didn’t like very much. “Have you seen football yesterday?” “There’s a new Superman movie. We should really watch it together.” “There’s that theme park nearby we should really do. I haven’t been there yet.”

 

“Gaston, I really need to do this homework.” LeFou sighed. “And you need too actually.” “But, I don’t like math.” Gaston whined. “Me neither, but I just want to get the job done so I can relax with my best mate tonight.” LeFou answered, clearly agitated. Gaston shut up immediately.

 

“You know what I sometimes wonder?” Gaston asked his best friend after ten minutes of being silent. LeFou looked up from his book with a sigh and looked Gaston in the eyes. “What do you wonder?” he asked. “How it feels to kiss a girl.” Gaston answered.

 

LeFou didn’t know an answer to that. “That’s something I haven’t thought about yet if I’m honest.” LeFou answered. Gaston smiled weakly. “I’m concerned sometimes, that I won’t do it right when I’ll met the right girl to kiss.”

 

There was a short silence between the two best friends.

 

“I’m sometimes afraid,” LeFou admitted. “I’m afraid that I won’t find a girl at all in my life to kiss.” “LeFou, we’re only 12 years old. Of course we’ll find girls in our life. And then we’ll live next to each other and we will watch football together while our loves will make us dinner.” Gaston teased. LeFou smiled. Yeah, he wanted a life like that.

 

Another silence.

 

“Can I ask you a question?” Gaston asked. “You’re already asking me one.” LeFou grinned. Gaston laughed and looked at his fingers before looking back at LeFou again. “We both don’t want to fail at our first kiss, do we?” He asked. LeFou shook his head. “That’s true.” He said. “What if… We could practise on each other?” Gaston suggested. He didn’t dare to look his best friend in the eyes.

 

“I’m okay with that.” LeFou answered careless. The smile on Gaston’s face was so precious LeFou couldn’t help but smile. “Are you serious?” Gaston asked. LeFou nodded.

 

Gaston took LeFou and pulled him on his feet. They stood chest to chest, looking each other in the eyes. There was an awkward silence. Neither of them did know what to do.

 

LeFou took the first step and let his hand touch Gaston’s face. Gaston closed his eyes for a moment and smiled at him. Gaston leaned in and pressed his lips softly on LeFou’s.

 

“I think you’ll be okay to kiss a girl when the time is right.” Gaston whispered, “you’re a very good kisser.”

 

LeFou wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but Gaston’s lips had caused a shiver over his spine. A shiver he wanted to feel more, even if he’d had to kiss Gaston for that.

 

 

**_Fifteen years old_ **

“LeFou! Are you ready for our first party?!” Gaston asked enthusiastically from downstairs.

 

LeFou was still in his room, looking in the mirror. Did he look good enough? Next to Gaston, he looked still so much like a little boy. Gaston had hit puberty really early and he was the tallest and strongest and most handsome lad from the entire school.

 

Gaston was invited on a party organised by the seniors of the school. LeFou _knew_ that he was invited because of Gaston, because he was Gaston’s right hand man. He sighed. He would’ve never been invited without his best friend.

 

There were three knocks on the door and Gaston came in. “I asked if you were ready?” he asked. LeFou forced a smile on his face and nodded. “You look great.” Gaston said and LeFou knew he meant it.

 

The party itself was crowded. LeFou thought the entire school was there. “You want something to drink?” Gaston shouted in his ear, trying to be understandable above the loud music and the dozens of people. “Just coke please.” LeFou answered. Gaston smiled and nodded before getting him something to drink.

 

“Let’s play _Spin The Bottle_!” A girl shouted enthusiastically. She was clearly drunk. “No, thank you.” LeFou said, ignoring all the girls trying to convince him. “Come on, LeFou, are you scared?” Gaston teased him. LeFou rolled his eyes and sat down in the circle.

 

There had already been five spins, and LeFou hadn’t had to kiss anyone. He couldn’t be happier. It was Gaston’s turn now.

 

Gaston spun the bottle and it landed on… Yes, LeFou. “Gaston, spin it again, two boys can’t kiss.” One of the girls said after a short silence. “Of course two boys can kiss,” another girl said. “My brother is gay.” “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” everyone chanted.

 

Gaston got up with a grin on his face. He took LeFou’s head in his two hands. “Can I?” He asked. LeFou nodded and suddenly their lips were united. LeFou tilted his head so Gaston would have better access. Gaston let his tongue slide along LeFou’s upperlip to ask for permission. The moment LeFou gave that permission, Gaston forced his tongue in his best friend’s mouth and explored it as much as he could.

 

When the kiss had ended, LeFou felt dizzy. His heart was throbbing, he stomach hurt and there were tingles over his entire body. It was a totally new feeling. A feeling he was afraid of.

 

“Jenny, your turn.” Someone said, but LeFou didn’t hear it anymore. He experienced the rest of the night in a blur.

 

 

**_Sixteen years old_ **

“Welcome in drama class.”

 

The drama teacher – Miss La Rossa – couldn’t be more stereotype, even if she tried. She looked like an eccentric opera singer. The opera singers like they use them in comics or movies. LeFou couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Today we’re improvising. I want to see what your talents are,” miss La Rossa said. “First up are Kenny and Angelica.”

 

The two students walked on stage. They were both super awkward and they hadn’t even started yet. “You are a couple who are in a fight. Angelica, you have drank too much, so you are drunk.” Miss La Rossa said.

 

The two on stage just stayed where they were, still not knowing what to do. Miss La Rossa sighed and waved her hand. “Just sit down, will you.” She said. “LeFou and Gaston. You’re up now.”

 

Gaston smiled at his best friend and they walked on stage. “Same instructions. Gaston, you’re the one who’s drunk.” Miss La Rossa said. LeFou took a deep breath. “It’s just you and Gaston, LeFou, you can do this.” He whispered to himself.

 

“Just come in, I’m sitting in the living room, waiting for you.” LeFou winked.

 

Gaston opened an imaginary door and stumbled inside. “Have you drank again?” LeFou asked with a raised nose. Gaston hiccupped and the entire class laughed. “No.” he said, the drunkenness heard in his voice. “Yeah you have.” LeFou said angrily. “Come on, I’ll take you upstairs.” He said, “you need to sleep.” LeFou wanted to wrap his arm around Gaston’s middle, but Gaston held him where he was. Gaston laid a hand flat on his chest and looked in his eyes. “You know you don’t want to sleep yet.” Gaston slurred and he let a finger slide down LeFou’s chest. LeFou couldn’t help but feel a shiver along his spine. Out of the blue, Gaston’s lips were on his. He really enjoyed it for a second, but pushed Gaston away. “You’re really drunk, come on, in bed you. Now.” LeFou said and he wrapped his arm around Gaston’s middle to guide him away.

 

The entire class laughed and applauded. “You guys are amazing!” Miss La Rossa said. Gaston smiled proudly at him and raised his hand for a high five. LeFou forced a smile on his face and answered the high five before sitting down again.

 

He knew the kiss would haunt him for weeks, or even months, again. Just like the last kiss they had shared. Only stupid Gaston didn’t mean the kisses, that he would never have the same feeling with those kisses like he had.

 

LeFou sighed. He would never let Gaston kiss him again. It would be his death.

 

 

**_Twenty years old_ **

“Mr. Reynolds is so gay.” Adam said. Adam had been a friend of Gaston and LeFou since they had been in college together.

 

“No he isn’t.” Gaston answered. “I’m sure he told us about his kids.” “It’s not cause someone has kids that he’s straight, is it.” Adam grinned. “I know, but he’s really straight. I mean, have you seen how he’s dressed. That’s not how a gay man dresses.” Gaston said. “I want to bet he’s gay.” Adam said, sure of being right.

 

“Okay, let’s have a bet here. If I’m right, you give me a dozen beers at the next dorm party.” Gaston said. “And if I’m right, you kiss LeFou in the middle of campus.” Adam grinned. “Deal.” Gaston replied. “Deal.”

 

“Hey! Can’t I have a say in this one?” LeFou asked. “Nope.” The two other boys replied. LeFou shook his head. There went the promise to never kiss Gaston again.

 

*

 

“Let’s have dinner outside campus tonight, what do you think?” Adam asked his two friends. “That’s a great idea.” Gaston said enthusiastically. “Can we please go to Pizza Hut? I’m really craving really greasy pizza tonight.” LeFou said. His two friends laughed. “Deal.”

 

The three friends entered the local Pizza Hut. “Three, please.” They asked one of the waiters.

 

“Let’s have the buffet, don’t you think?” LeFou proposed. “Wait a second,” Adam said, “Isn’t that Mr Reynolds?” he asked. The two other looked in the direction Adam was looking. There were sitting two men and two children at a table, laughing and eating pizza. “It is!” LeFou smiled. “I told you he’s gay!” Adam said enthusiastically. “It’s not cause he’s here with another man and children that he’s gay, is it?” Gaston said.

 

Gaston hadn’t even ended his sentence and the two men kissed each other shortly. Adam looked at him with a smug face.

 

*

 

“Come on guys, you lost a bet, you have to kiss now.” Adam grinned, holding a camera. It was the busiest part of the day on campus and Gaston and LeFou stood in the middle of it, ready to kiss. “Let’s just get this over with.” LeFou said. Gaston shrugged and pushed his lips on LeFou’s.

 

LeFou didn’t want to admit it, but he melted in the kiss. He enjoyed every second of it. He felt how Gaston’s hands grabbed his sides tightly. A pleasant feeling was released in his entire body. Fuck the promise to never kiss Gaston again, this feeling was way too good to ignore.

 

 

 

**_Twenty-four years old_ **

LeFou was nervous. And that was an understatement.

 

He was graduated two years ago as an event manager. Up till now, he had always had little jobs, as an assistant here or there. Today it was the first event, organised by him. Everyone working for this event, was working for him. And this event was _huge_! He prayed nothing would go wrong today.

 

He had just briefed the waiters and sat down for a moment. This was such a hectic job! He had really underestimated it when he chose that a couple of years ago in college.

 

“Mr Bousquet!” One of his direct assistants called him. It didn’t sound really relax.

 

_Don’t tell me it’s true. Don’t tell me something went really wrong._

“Some crazy guy just went on stage and demanded to have a mic.” His assistant said.

 

Panic increased in LeFou’s chest and he ran to the stage. He couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw the crazy guy his assistant was talking about. “Gaston?” LeFou asked out loud. “Do you know him?” His assistant asked. LeFou nodded slowly.

 

“Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen.” Gaston said through the mic. Everyone raised his eyes up to the stage. “I’m Gaston, and I want to say something to the organizer of this event.” He told everyone. He searched the public with his eyes until he had found who he was searching for. LeFou.

 

“LeFou, can you come on stage for a minute please?” Gaston asked. LeFou didn’t have the time for things like this, but he listened to Gaston anyway. “Take care of things.” He said his assistant.

 

“LeFou,” Gaston said when he was on stage. “I haven’t been totally honest with you the past years.” The audience held their breath when Gaston took LeFou’s hand. LeFou looked Gaston in the eyes. “We have kissed several times, always because of a bet or because of a game, and always I told myself those kisses meant nothing. Me, Gaston, I couldn’t be in love with a man. I just couldn’t.” Gaston told, for everyone to hear. “But who was I kidding? I loved every single kiss I gave you, when I had kissed you, I couldn’t sleep for weeks, only because I was thinking about you, about your lips.”

 

LeFou didn’t believe what he was hearing. That was exactly how _he_ felt about all those kisses.

 

“Please, LeFou? Let me kiss you one time more, only to show you how I really feel?” Gaston asked. LeFou took the mic out of Gaston’s hands and smiled. “I’ll let you kiss me a thousand times more if you want to.” He said.

 

LeFou dropped the mic the moment he felt Gaston’s lips on his. He wrapped his arms around Gaston’s neck and smiled in the kiss when the entire audience applauded.

 

His first big event had been successful and he had scored the man of his life.

 

LeFou was happy now.


End file.
